


E vissero per sempre felici e contenti

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>" "Cosa ti ha convinto?" "È dal "C'era una volta" che giochiamo ad inseguirci, voglio sapere cosa si prova ad arrivare al "E vissero per sempre felici e contenti"."</p>
            </blockquote>





	E vissero per sempre felici e contenti

Ruby indugiò qualche secondo più del dovuto davanti a Graham. L'uomo le metteva addosso una strana eccitazione, un misto di paura e desiderio. Quando lo sceriffo le rivolse un'occhiata maliziosa per farle capire che dal suo sguardo trasparivano facilmente i suoi pensieri, Ruby lo sorpassò con un sorriso sulle labbra rosse.  
Che a Graham non dispiacessero le attenzioni della cameriera era evidente a tutti a Storybrooke ed altrettanto chiaro era che a Ruby non disturbassero le lunghe occhiate che il cacciatore le scoccava mentre era impegnata a servire gli altri clienti. Eppure nessuno dei due si faceva mai avanti. Sembrava un gioco il loro: ogni sera Graham andava da Granny e sedeva al bancone, proprio davanti alla macchina del caffè che Ruby era solita usare e restava fermo lì fino a quando la ragazza non finiva il turno eppure, una volta fuori dal locale, quando Ruby era certa che volesse invitarla a cena o le volesse chiedere un appuntamento, lui le augurava la buonanotte e se ne andava. Allo stesso modo, la ragazza era solita portare allo sceriffo da mangiare in commissariato quando non lo vedeva comparire alla porta di Granny e lasciargli lo stampo di un bacio sul bicchiere del caffè. A volte flirtavano così apertamente da mettere in imbarazzo i poveretti che si trovavano (volenti o nolenti) ad ascoltarli.

Tutto cambiò però quando l'incantesimo si ruppe e i ricordi della Foresta Incantata tornarono al loro posto.  
La prima sera in cui si ritrovarono come Cappuccetto Rosso ed il Cacciatore non fu al bancone da Granny, ma nel bosco. Si erano guardati intensamente per un tempo che sembrava infinito e poi, senza un vero e proprio motivo, erano scoppiati a ridere. "Allora, Ruby, vuoi cenare con me domani sera?" le chiese Graham di punto in bianco. La ragazza sorrise. "Credevo non me l'avresti mai chiesto, Cacciatore." Si avvicinarono di un passo. "Cosa ti ha convinto?"  
"È dal "C'era una volta" che giochiamo ad inseguirci, voglio sapere cosa si prova ad arrivare al "E vissero per sempre felici e contenti"." Graham intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle di Ruby. "E vissero per sempre felici e contenti", eh? Sì, mi piace come suona... Dovremmo proprio provare." I due si incamminarono fra le felci e gli arbusti, facendo oscillare le mani unite ad ogni passo.  
"Ah, solo una cosa" aggiunse Cappuccetto quando avevano ormai raggiunto la strada "guai a te se mi porti a cena da Granny!"


End file.
